The Killer Tuna Jump
by blackwhspers
Summary: *Jori & Cam (Carly y Sam)* Summary está en el primer capítulo c:
1. Chapter 1

Hola c: Bueno, heme aquí blackwhspers escribiendo otra historia Jori mezclada con Sam&Cat... mmm... bueno, realmente me costó definir si era crossover o una historia regular, así que decidí como crossover para que apareciera en la lista de fanfics de Victorious c:

Para las que no han visto el especial de una hora de Sam & Cat, "The Killer Tuna Jump" donde apareció Liz, Matt y Nathan, pueden buscar el capítulo (en inglés) en youtube, hay uno que está completo y hay otro de mejor calidad que está dividido en dos partes. Como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, este capítulo está basado en ese... literalmente, con tema principal Jori y un desliz en Sat (como amigas), Cabbie y Cam (Carly no está en el original, pero la quise incluir de todas formas).

Disculpen si algo no tiene sentido luego cuando salga la versión para latinoamérica, pero mi inglés no es taaaan bueno como parece :c y algunas cosas las cambié, eventualmente, para que tuvieran sentido, mientras que por otra parte también agregué varias cosas c:

* * *

**Summary**: Jade viaja hasta la casa de Cat para hacer un trabajo, pero termina conociendo accidentalmente a Sam. Ambas se hacen muy buenas amigas, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Cat, y la pelirroja teme de que la rubia le esté quitando a su mejor amiga. Por ello, como consejo de Nona, Cat llama a Freddie para encelar a Sam, y Freddie termina coqueteando con Cat y con un aparente embobamiento por la personalidad de Jade, que se asemeja bastante al de Sam, pero en un más lindo paquete. Sam se pone algo celosa, y por eso llama Tori para que arregle las cosas con Jade y llama a Robbie para encelar a Cat y que ésta deje de coquetear con su ex novio. Cat se enoja y por un comentario al azar de Jade, termina llamando a Carly hasta Italia para que venga arreglar las cosas. Cat, Tori y Jade le cuentan la historia completa y terminan convenciendo a Carly para que ésta viaje durante el fin de semana y aclare todas las cosas. **Jori y Cam como fin de la historia.**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**SAM & CAT NO ME PERTENECE, NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS A CONTINUACIÓN.**

* * *

**#TheKillerTunaJump (Versión Jori) (1/?)**

* * *

No One's POV

Cat estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de su casa avanzando algo de la tarea que tenía pendiente para luego ir a visitar a Jade a hacer un trabajo para la clase de Sikowitz. Es cierto que estaban en sus últimos meses de clases para graduarse, pero eran los peores puesto que cada profesor de cada asignatura daban mil trabajos para ponerse al día y sobre todo para aquellos que necesitaban sumar créditos para no repetir el año. Afortunadamente ese no era el caso ni de Cat ni de Jade, pero su extraño profesor siempre dejaba lo "importante", las calificaciones, para última hora.

La pelirroja ya llevaba cerca de media hora trabajando, pero en los últimos diez minutos le había sido imposible concentrarse debido a que su compañera de piso no paraba de murmurar ingredientes para lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

- Y un poco de esto -dijo la rubia mientras tomaba otra botella de salsa y la estrujaba dentro de una olla.- y un poco de aquello.

Continuó Sam, Cat seguía tratando de concentrarse y escribir las respuestas correctas de su libro hasta su cuaderno, pero la pelea de la rubia con un frasco que no quería dejar salir su contenido la obligó a hacerle saber su actitud.

- Disculpa, trato de hacer tarea aquí -le dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía su mirada hacia Sam.

- Bueno, trata de hacerla en silencio, ¿si? -le respondió Sam volviendo a tomar otro frasco y agregando su contenido en la olla gigante que tenía encima de la isla de la cocina, esto atrajo la atención de Cat, quien ignoró su comentario ya acostumbrada a ellos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -le preguntó curiosa.

- Pues -comenzó Sam, deteniéndose a beber el contenido de una botella de aderezo-, existen muchos aderezos en el mundo para cada comida, ¿cierto?

- No he contado todos los aderezos que existen en el mundo -le respondió la pelirroja volviendo a su tarea.

- Estoy creando el aderezo perfecto para cualquier comida del mundo -dijo. Dejó la botella de lado y tomó la cuchara con la cual revolvía el contenido de la olla, lo levantó y se movió con él hasta donde estaba Cat sentada trabajando- Abre.

Le indicó para que abriera su boca pero Valentine retrocedió unos milímetros en su asiento.

-No quiero -dijo con un puchero.

- ¡Abre! -Le ordenó. Cat se levantó del asiento y se paró justo en frente de Sam con su boca abierta. La rubia le acercó la cuchara a Cat y la pelirroja ingirió su contenido.- ¿Y bien?

Cat esperó unos segundos, pero luego le tiró todo el aderezo a Sam en su polera porque el sabor realmente se alejaba de uno placentero. Puckett la miró intrigada luego de ver el desastre de su polera.

- No es una salsa para mí -dijo inocente Cat mientras movía ligeramente sus hombros.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a cambiar mi polera antes de que empiece a oler -dijo Sam inclinándose levemente y luego volviendo hasta la isla de la cocina. Cat la siguió.

Sam estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario, pero fue interrumpida por Dice que entraba velozmente por la puerta y la golpeaba tras su ingreso.

- Ok, sé que ustedes me pidieron que golpeara -dijo alterado mientras caminaba velozmente hasta la isla de la cocina donde estaban las otras chicas-, pero tengo una situación aquí, así que se me olvidó golpear.

- No le preguntes sobre su "situación" -Sam sabía que Cat le preguntaría, pero valía la pena intentar.

- ¿Cuál es tu situación? -le preguntó inocente Cat, ignorando el gruñido que luego Sam soltó.

- Bien, hace dos noches estaba jugando poker. Traten de imaginar esto en sus cabezas mientras les cuento la historia -sugirió el pre adolescente mientras seguía exasperado contando su historia.

Dice estaba en Rots después de la hora de cierre sentado en una mesa junto con un robot, el chico de los huevos, otros dos niños más y un pesquero. El mesero mecánico los había dejado jugar allí siempre y cuando no le dijeran a su manager... en fin, estaba a punto de ganar la partida y entonces lo apostó todo. Los otros tres chicos y el robot se salieron, pero el pesquero se quedó y también lo apostó todo, "todo su atún". Dice pensó que se refería a su dinero, así que siguió con el juego y mostró su mano: cuatro ases. El pescador eventualmente perdió, y golpeó la mesa, lo que accidentalmente provocó que se activara su herramienta para pescar y golpeara al chico de los huevos.

- Entonces, ¿murió el chico de los huevos? -preguntó Cat una vez que Dice terminó de relatar su trágica historia.

- No -le respondió Dice sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pues sé feliz entonces, ganaste mucho dinero -le respondió Sam sencillamente sin comprender aún por qué Dice estaba tan enfadado.

- No gané nada de dinero -le dijo Dice dándose a entender.

- Dijiste que el pesquero tenía 'todo el atún' -le contradijo Sam, aún sin comprender. Cat asintió puesto que tampoco entendía.

- ¡Así es! ¡Pensé que se refería a dinero real, pero en realidad él se refería a pescado de verdad! -dijo Dice volviendo a exasperarse.

- ¿A atún? -preguntó Cat sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! Él me pagó con mil kilos de atún.

- ¿Sabes? -inquirió Sam moviéndose a un costado para acercarse a su olla y sonrió de costado-, yo tengo el mejor aderezo para atún.

- No están listos para ser aderezados, -le explicó Dice- están vivos, nadando en un tanque en el centro pesquero.

- Bueno, entonces véndelos a una empresa pesquera -le sugirió Sam quitándo importancia a todo el asunto que tenía a su amigo tan complicado.

- Ugh, ¡No lo entiendes! -dijo Dice con un suspiro y extendiendo sus brazos exageradamente.

- Ugh, ¡No quiero entenderlo! -dijo Sam imitando el gesto de Dice.

- Son atunes de la reserva de Kansas -le explicó más detalladamente Dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿La gente no puede comer atún de la reserva de Kansas? -preguntó Sam ilusa, aún no comprendiendo el punto al que quería llegar su pequeño amigo.

- ¡No! -dijo-, Saben horrible y comen de todo. Incluso personas.

Cat se asustó y dio un pequeño saltito.

-¡¿Por qué un pequeño pescado querría comerme?! -preguntó Cat exaltada.

- ¿Qué se yo? ¿venganza? -Le dijo Dice provocando que Cat abriera exageradamente su boca y soltara un pequeño grito agudo.

- De acuerdo... -dijo Sam rodeando la isla de la cocina para llegar junto a Dice-, yo quiero ver a estos malvados atunes.

- Ok, vamos.- Le respondió Dice. Cat se acordó de su compromiso y cambió su actitud a una triste, quedándose en su lugar y sin seguir a sus amigos.

- No puedo ir -les dijo la pelirroja y ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido.

- Me tengo que juntar con una amiga para un proyecto del colegio -le explicó Cat sin querer mencionar el nombre de Jade por su temor a lo que ocurriría si las dos chicas malvadas se encontraran en un solo lugar.

- De acuerdo, vamos... -le dijo a Dice, luego se inclinó en la isla y se dirigió hasta Cat- después que me cambie la polera.

Sam dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hasta su habitación para poder cambiarse su polera que ya comenzaba a oler mal debido al "pequeño" escupitajo que le había hecho Cat con su salsa cacera.

-¡No me gustó tu aderezo! -le dijo inocente la pelirroja antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta, pero alcanzó a divisar como Sam levantaba los brazos como respuesta ante su no tanta molestia.

- ¿De qué trata tu proyecto escolar? -Dice se cruzó de brazos para lograr una posición más cómoda y se acercó más a la isla para quedar más cerca de Cat.

- Oh, es acer-¡ding dong!

Cat no pudo terminar su frase debido a que justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa. El muchacho se ofreció a abrir y fue corriendo lentamente hasta la puerta para abrir. Al abrirla el chico se encontró con una chica alta, pálida, de cabello negro, ojos verdes azulosos y que vestía totalmente negro, cruzada de brazos justo en frente de la puerta esperando algo.

-¡Hola! -exclamó el muchacho al ver a Jade West, aún desconocida para él, parada en frente de su puerta.

-Lindo cabello -dijo la chica en un tono neutral luego de estudiarlo rápidamente-, ¿Qué eres?

Dice se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a aquella chica, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque Cat corrió hasta Jade, gritando su nombre, empujó al muchacho al suelo y luego a Jade hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Jade se quedó sorprendida por el gesto y con sus cejas juntas mostrando un poco de molestia por la actitud tomada por Cat.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le exigió Cat algo enojada por su aparición en su casa.

- ¡Dijiste que querías trabajar en nuestro proyecto! -le respondió Jade con algo de molestia.

- ¡En tu casa, no aquí! -le gritó de vuelta Cat.

- ¡Lo que sea! Solo... -comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hasta la puerta de la casa mientras hablaba pero fue interrumpida por un súbito salto de la pelirroja que le detuvo su paso. Jade retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡No puedes! -le gritó Cat. De pronto la cara de la gótica se relajó como si comprendiera algo de pronto.

- Ok, ¿se te olvidó tomar tus vitaminas especiales hoy día? -le preguntó con algo de comprensión. Cat estaba a punto de negarlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

- No... ¡Sí! ¡Mejor me las voy a tomar ahora! -dijo aún no muy experta en mentir mientras retrocedía sospechosamente de vuelta a la entrada de su casa.- ¡Solo quédate aquí y no te muevas!

Jade comprendió de inmediato que su pelirroja amiga algo ocultaba y con su ceño fruncido comenzó inmediatamente a moverse luego de que Cat cerrara de golpe la puerta después de ingresar a su casa.

- Yo hago lo que quiero -murmuró para sí mientras se dirigía hasta el patio trasero de la casa de Valentine.

Cuando Cat cerró la puerta principal se encontró con un muy confundido Dice que la esperaba en fernte de su sillón para exigir una explicación.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? -le preguntó aún "impactado" por el empujón que había recibido de Cat segundos atrás. Pero viendo la actitud que tenía Cat, cualquiera notaría de inmediato que estaba confundida y preocupada por algo.

- ¡No lo entiendes! -le dijo Cat mientras llegaba en frente de su amigo-, la de allá fuera es mi amiga Jade, y ella es la segunda chica más malvada que conozco.

- ¿Quién es la primera? -le preguntó Dice relajado.

- ¡Sam! -le gritó en un susurro para que su compañera de cuarto no la escuchara.

La verdad era que Cat tenía miedo de lo que Jade pensara de Sam, puesto que en el tiempo en el que llevaba la rubia viviendo con ella y compartiendo casi su vida, había generado en ella una relación como de hermanas y también temía lo que Sam pudiera pensar de Jade, puesto que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida y la primera y la única que aunque no la aceptaba completamente o la ignoraba en algunas ocasiones, sabía que la estimaba. Tenía miedo lo que su mejor amiga pudiera opinar sobre su nueva amiga y vice versa, porque eventualmente, con los caracteres de ambas, se podrían asesinar fácilmente.

- Oh, ¿entonces no se conocen? -preguntó Dice inocentemente, pero Cat lo empujó de inmediato al sillón para que se callara. A veces era sorprendente la fuerza que podía ocupar la pelirroja en su cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado.

- ¡NO! -le dijo-, ¡Jade y Sam no se deben conocer nunca! ¡Se asesinaría la una a la otra!

Justo en ese momento apareció Sam saliendo de su habitación con una polera nueva.

- Dice, ¿estás listo? -le preguntó la rubia relajadamente a su amigo. Cat, apenas la vio, se puso a gritar como loca mientras alternaba su mirada entre Sam y la puerta, donde supuestamente estaría su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Sam mientras se acercaba hasta los chicos. Valentine dejó de gritar, pero seguía alternando su mirada entre

- Tú... tú... -comenzó a decir la pelirroja buscando una buena excusa-, no puedes salir así como así, todavía tienes aderezo en tu polera.

- Me acabo de poner una polera nueva -dijo Sam sin encontrarle sentido a lo que había dicho Cat.

- Dame un segundo -dijo Cat luego de darse cuenta que tenía razón. Corrió hasta la cocina y tomó con sus manos un poco de salsa que había preparado Sam y luego volvió hasta donde ella estaba y la volvió a manchar con el aderezo casero.- ¡Ups!

Sam contempló un momento la situación, Cat miró por unos segundos a Dice quien, desde el sillón, también la contemplaba con una interrogación en su rostro.

- ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus vitaminas especiales hoy? -le preguntó Sam haciendo comillas en "vitaminas".

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí! Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a la tiena a comprar unas nuevas porque-

Cat comenzó a hablar desesperadamente rápido con alguna boba excusa de que se le habían acabado sus vitaminas y debería ir corriendo a comprar unas nuevas, pero en medio de su justificación, se dio cuenta que Sam miraba a algo detrás de ella y la interrumpió en su hablar.

-Uhmm ¿Cat? -le dijo Sam con tono neutral.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy hablando! -le dijo la pelirroja exasperada, más por la situación en la que se había metido que por su argumento.

- Hay una chica detrás tuyo -le dijo simplemente. Cat se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver que Jade estaba parada junto a ella y soltó un pequeño grito.

- Hey -dijo Jade sin importancia a la chica rubia al otro lado de Cat.

- Hey -le respondió Sam a la gótica. Cat gritó mientras intercalaba su mirada entre las dos chicas y luego cayó desmayada.

- Wow -mimicó Jade con sus labios sin mostrar ninguna expresión y manteniéndose en el lugar donde estaba. Luego levantó la vista para mirar a la rubia.- Jade West.

- Sam Puckett -respondió la más baja de ambas con el mismo tono neutro mientras se examinaban mutuamente.

- Tienes tu polera machada -le dijo Jade sin emoción alguna mientras apuntaba hacia la polera de Sam.

- Lo sé -dijo Sam antes de volver a su cuarto y cambiarse polera. Jade la siguió y luego se quedaron conversando, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Cat estuviera tirada en el suelo de la sala mientras que Dice estaba sentado en su sillón.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? -mencionó Sam mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Jade, a quien no le agradaba mucho el contacto personal, se acomodó en la cama de Cat para poder conversar mejor.

- Sí, eso creo... ¿Eres la de iCarly? -preguntó Jade acordándose de aquella vez en que Tori había humillado mundialmente a su ex novio.

- Sí... bueno, lo era -pausó unos segundos su hablar mientras que los tristes recuerdos de Carly le venían a la mente.- Antes de que acabara.

- Sí, he oído que terminaron ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ah pues... -comenzó mientras una sonrisa se infundía en su rostro por tan solo pensar en Carly, en _su_ Carly-, Carly se mudó a Italia con su padre y yo me vine a vivir aquí para comenzar una vida nueva.

- Wow, ¿A Italia? -le preguntó con algo de sorpresa, Sam solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y no la extrañas?

- Claro que sí, era mi mejor amiga... bueno, fuimos por un tiempo algo más que amigas, pero...

- Oh, ¿te gustan las mujeres? -preguntó Jade con la ceja alzada.

- No, me gusta Carly -respondió Sam con convicción haciendo que Jade se sorprendiera un poco, y la gótica no pudo evitar pensar en una sola chica que hace tiempo le atraía, pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente de decírcelo.

- Te gusta, tiempo presente -dijo Jade afirmando más que en tono de pregunta, mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar en la cama de Sam para poder hablar mejor.

- Bueno... -Sam bajó la vista y sus mejillas lentamente se sonrojaron.- Está en Italia ahora, y no importa.

- Hey -dijo Jade colocando su mano en el brazo de la rubia- claro que importa, si te gusta deberías luchar por ella porque es un infierno cuando no puedes estar con la persona que te gusta.

- Lo dices con convicción -comentó Sam por la seguridad de las palabras de Jade y por el tono triste que había colocado-, pero es complicado, está en otro país y por temas familiares. Seguimos en contacto, pero duele no poder estar junto a ella.

- Ya me imagino... -esta vez fue Jade quien bajó la cabeza y observó como sus dedos jugaban entre sí ante el doloroso recordatorio de cómo tenía que ver a Tori todos los días y jamás podía estar con ella.

- ¿Experiencia propia? -le preguntó Sam luego de unos segundos en silencio, provocando que Jade la volviera a mirar con un signo de interrogación en su rostro-, es que suenas como si también te hubiese ocurrido a ti.

- Es... complicado. No lo entenderías.

- ¿Qué tanto? A ver, pruébame -le preguntó Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro, inclinándose hacia atrás para quedar apoyada en sus codos.

- Nuestra relación es de amor-odio -dijo rápidamente-, es que... hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas por ella y...

- ¿Ella? -ésta vez fue Sam quién la interrumpió con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras volvía a sentarse como correspondía para ponerle más atención a Jade-, ¿te gustan las mujeres?

- No, me gusta Tori -imitó la misma respuesta que había dicho Sam, pero aún así había verdad en cada palabra.

- ¿Oh, es la chica que le robó el idiota a Carly? -le preguntó la rubia recordando su imagen.

- No, es la chica a la cual _tu_ chica le robó el idiota a Tori. -Le dijo con una sonrisa para que entendiera la broma.

- Vaya, tenemos algo más en común -dijo Sam con cierto sarcasmo en su voz-, _nuestras_ chicas salieron con el mismo idiota que las engañó.

- No es _mi _chica -dijo Jade con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

- Aún -la animó Sam-, convives a diario con ella, no pierdas tu oportunidad.

- Ese es el problema Sam -le dijo Jade ahora totalmente seria-, convivo a diario con ella.

- ¿Y? -Le preguntó Puckett confusa, pero vio como la cara neutral de la gótica se transformaba en una de angustia y tristeza, pero rápidamente lo ocultó para que Sam no la viera en tal estado de vulnerabilidad-, hey...

- Ella me rechazará, estoy segura que me odia... -dijo sencillamente.

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, además por lo que recuerdo, la chica no es fea -comentó esto solo para que Jade se enojara.

- Hey, que yo la vi primero -le respondió Jade con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando de sus intereses y otros gustos. Se rieron bastante y se sorprendieron de cuánto tenían en común, compartieron historias locas de Cat, o de sus amigos personales; Freddie, Gibby, André, Robbie. Al final se aburrieron al no encontrar otro tema del cual hablar o motivo del cual burlarse, así que simplemente comenzaron a jugar en la Xbox de Sam un juego de golpes y demás, uno en el que Sam, pese a siempre jugarlo sola, estaba llevando la delantera.

* * *

Pues, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios c: Publicaré la segunda parte dentro de dos días y así sucesivamente c: (¡Aunque no prometo nada!)

Ahora, si van a mi perfil se darán cuenta que tengo otras tres historias escritas, ninguna de ellas con un final (aún) y eso es porque he vuelto a tener un bajón con mi problema psicótico y estoy durmiendo poco menos de 4 horas diarias y no tengo los ánimos de escribir por ahora... (lo sé, acabo de escribir este mini fic, y aunque no creo que puedan entender mi lógica o cómo funciona mi sistema emocional, les pido que me perdonen :cc) _**Así que, para mis fieles lectoras, les pido perdón por toda la ausencia. Algún día, posiblemente en una o dos semanas (que es lo que me duran mis "crisis"), volveré con todo a escribir aquellos fanfictions**_ :c Por ahora, estaré en un tiempo de pausa y tranquilidad y como me recomendó el doctor, tengo que evitar estresarme y sufrir cambios emocionales fuertes :c Por aquello, lo lamento, de verdad que me gusta publicar y hacerlas feliz con todo el Jori del mundo, pero por mi salud me debo cuidar :c (Porque aparentemente tener una cuenta aquí me impone una responsabilidad y eso, "en el estado en el que estoy", me da estrés... es estúpido, lo sé, los doctores hablan puras tonteras :c).

**Así que, aunque puede que no entiendan, les pido comprensión y que se aguanten unos días. **

PD: Mi psicosis es muy leve, casi nula y es como "específica", no se asusten, que no estoy loca... simplemente pienso que sucederán cosas horribles que son imposibles que sucedan, como un delirio, y me angustio y me da depresión, lo que con el estrés se aumenta. Y si necesito descanso es para no aumentar eso :cc

¡Besos y Abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

Pues bueno, se demoran demasiado en publicar los capítulos de la serie acá en Latinoamérica, y en España también... Dios :c así que, he decidido que publicaré igualmente esta serie porque la tenía ya lista en mi computador y sería muy egoísta de mi parte no compartirla con ustedes.

Otra cosa, en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó publicar que este será el Primer Cam que escribo y que en mi vida solo he leído un Cam (y es porque tenía Jori como principal) así que... espero no hacerlo tan mal.

Para las que no han visto aún el episodio, les dejo el link de VeriCarlyLatino, está subtitulado :)

www (PUNTO) vericarlylatino (PUNTO) com/2014/01/ver-sam-y-cat-1x23-1x24-killer-tuna (PUNTO) html

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**SAM & CAT NO ME PERTENECE, NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS A CONTINUACIÓN.**

* * *

**#TheKillerTunaJump: #JORI (2/?)**

* * *

No one's POV

Solo sombras era lo que distinguía la chica pelirroja cuando abrió los ojos, y poco a poco fue distinguiendo los muebles de su casa. La realidad se compuso dentro de su cabeza y con algo de dificultad comenzó a levantarse. Apenas comenzaba a distinguir con normalidad los sonidos del ambiente cuando escuchó golpes y gemidos provenientes de su usual habitación. Se colocó en pie de un salto y corrió hasta su habitación para encontrarse con la grata y a la vez, ingrata, imágen de las dos chicas más malvadas del mundo, jugando con la consola como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

Encendió la luz del cuarto y ambas chicas detuvieron su juego.

-Oh, Hey -dijo la gótica cuando vio que Cat estaba parada justo en la entrada.

-Hey, ya no estás inconsciente -le dijo Sam, con la misma sonrisa que tenía Jade en su rostro. Cat se acercó hasta las otras chicas con total preocupación en su rostro.

-Pensé que estaban peleando -dijo la pelirroja aún conmocionada por sus pensamientos.

-¿Peleando? -le preguntó sorprendida Jade mientras que Sam fruncía sus cejas.

-¿Por qué estaríamos peleando? -le replicó inmediatamente Sam antes de tirar el maso del juego a su cama y dirigirse en busca de agua.

-Pues, las dos son sociales inadaptadas llenas de ira y rabia -les explicó Cat con algo de inocencia. Jade cruzó sus brazos y se frunció sus cejas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la gótica extrañada- ¿Es por eso que nunca me has invitado desde que te mudaste?

Sam se acercó a Jade y le entregó una botella de Agua.

-¿Y el porqué no querías que la conociera? -agregó Sam.

-Pues sí -aseguró Cat mientras Sam y Jade soltaban una risita y la rubia se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Qué creías que pasaría? -le preguntó la pálida chica antes de beber un trago de agua.

-¿Un asesinato? -respondió Cat con los ojos abiertos. Jade analizó su respuesta y luego se dirigió a Sam.

-¿Quieres asesinarme? -le preguntó con una sonrisa por los delirios de su amiga.

-Bueno... -comenzó Sam, también con la misma sonrisa- no, estoy bien.

Ambas asintieron y volvieron a mirar a Cat mientras bebían otro sorbo necesitado de agua fresca. Cat sonrió y se les acercó un poco más aliviada por el asunto.

-Así que realmente se están llevando bien, ¿eh?

-Sí y como que nos dimos cuenta de que las dos reímos cuando los niños lloran... -comenzó Jade.

-¿Y cómo no? -preguntó absurda Sam- y otras cosas...

Le guiñó un ojo a Jade y ésta le devolvió el gesto con su típica sonrisilla, ambas refiriéndose al tema de que estaba sufriendo por un enamoramiento desafortunado, y que ambas son lesbianas. Que eso ya es suficiente motivo para caerse bien. Cat observó aquello con rareza.

-¿Como qué cosas? -preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Oh... -Sam comenzó a pensar en algo rápido- Ambas odiamos a las personas.

-Yo los odio más -le aseguró Jade.

-No lo creo... -le respondió Sam. Cat solo veía atónita la escena.

-Okaaay -dijo Cat insegura. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que el celular de la rubia emitió un sonido.

Sam tomó su celular que estaba junto a ella en la cama y leyó el mensaje rápidamente para informarles al resto de las chicas.

-Oh, Dice está listo para mostrarnos el tanque de los atunes rabiosos -con eso saltó de la cama y se encaminó hasta la entrada del dormitorio.

-¡Diviértete! -le respondió Cat, devuelta a su actitud alegre de siempre. Sam, antes de salir de la habitación, se giró para invitar a Jade.

-Hey, Jade, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -le preguntó.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no? -dijo la gótica alcanzando su chaqueta negra de la cama y comenzando el trayecto hasta la puerta.

-¡No! -le dijo la pelirroja chica mientras seguía con la mirada a Jade- tenemos aún mucho que hacer para nuestro proyecto de la clase de Sikowitz.

-¿Y? Podemos ir a ver a los atunes y más tarde tú puedes regresar y hacer todo el trabajo por las dos -le dijo Jade acercándose un poco más a Cat.

Cat cambió su rostro a uno de angustia, temía que eso volviera a pasar como había sucedido en algunas ocasiones anteriores, era el problema que a veces sucedía cuando trabaja con la chica mala de todo el colegio. Sam, detrás de Jade, se rió bastante y Jade mantuvo su sonrisa típica.

-Já, ésta chica es la mejor -comentó Sam entre risas.

-¡Vamos a ese muelle! -gritó Jade al ver que Cat no decía nada.

-¡Al muelle! -le respondió Sam.

-¡Velocidad de Embarco! -comentó Jade y ambas chicas se retiraro de allí con risitas de por medio. Cat tan solo se quedó afligida en su habitación, reaccionando luego de unos segundos cuando escuchó que la moto de Sam se encendía.

-Ok -gritó la pequeña, con un tono de voz apenado e inseguro- allá voy...

Pero cuando Cat llegó hasta afuera, ya era tarde, lo único que vio era Sam y Jade en la moto de la primera a una cuadra de distancia como mínimo. Gritó que la esperaran, pero ninguna de las chicas las escuchó así que comenzó a correr tras de ellas con la esperanza de que se detuvieran y la dejaran subir al transporte. Siguió así todo el camino y a medida que se acercaban más y más a la costa, sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo y si no fuera por las golosinas que había comido un par de horas antes, estaría sin fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Cuando ya se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron como Dice discutía con un pescador de la zona.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿cuánto? -preguntó el chico con Afro.

-Ciento diez dólares al día -le respondió el pesquero con sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Sólo por tener unos atunes aquí? -le preguntó nuevamente Dice totalmente enojado y preocupado, no tenía el dinero suficiente para mantener esos atunes allí.

-Eso es correcto -le aseguró el hombre- tienes el tanque gratis, tienes el agua gratis, tienes el alquiler del tanque y tienes el alquiler del agua en el tanque. Tienes el impuesto del Estado, el impuesto de la ciudad, tienes el impuesto del alquiler. Tienes gratis el impuesto del alquiler del agua, tienes...

El hombre le mostró su tabla mientras hablaba, pero antes de poder seguir Dice se alejó un poco y le gritó al hombre.

-¡Toma el dinero! -le gritó el muchacho enojado mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo. Luego de eso el hombre se quedó tranquilo y se marchó de allí contando el dinero. Dice que quedó tratando de recuperar su actitud normal, pero el otro sujeto que era el dueño anterior del atún y lo había perdido, lo empujó antes de seguir al hombre de la renta.

Sam y Jade habían llegado al centro pesquero y la rubia había estacionado su moto a un par de metros del gigantesco tanque que estaba ubicado al centro. Se bajaron ambas chicas del transporte y se acercaron a Dice.

-¿Qué pasa Dice? -le preguntó Sam acercándose al chico.

-Hola -saludó Dice sin ganas.

Jade mientras se arreglaba su cabello que había quedado desordenado por el casco, al mismo tiempo en que divisaba el tanque a distancia.

-Oh, huele como a peces asquerosos aquí -comentó la chica pálida mientras se acercaba más a Dice, al lado de Sam.

-Oh, lo siento, son los... -comenzó el muchacho a explicar mientras apuntaba al tanque, pero Jade lo interrumpió.

-No, me gusta ese olor -dijo simplemente Jade. Sam y Dice se miraron unos segundos, pero luego sinieron como Cat se acercaba gritando algo ya cansada por todo el trayecto que tuvo que correr.

-¿Qué... -comenzó Cat, pero se detuvo un tiempo mínimo para recobrar el aliento- ¿Cómo es que soy yo quien tuvo que correr tras la motocicleta?

-Porque Sam dijo que me podía sentar detrás -dijo sencillamente la gótica sin ver el problema.

-Sam dijo esto, Sam dijo aquello -comentó Cat enojada.

-Pero no te preocupes -le comentó Sam tranquila- en el camino de regreso dejaré que Jade conduzca la motocicleta.

-Y Sam se sentará atrás -continuó Jade.

-Y luego tú podras correr tras nosotras -volvió a decir Sam.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Cat confundida. Sam frunció el ceño sin entender cómo Cat podía ser tan inocente, pero no hizo ningún comentario debido a que Dice tomó la palabra.

-Podría alguien ayudarme a resolver mi problema atunoso -dijo Dice complicado.

-Relájate -dijo Sam tomando por los hombros al muchacho.

-Tal vez podamos ver los atunes -dijo Cat, aún sin recobrar totalmente el aliento.

-Sí... -dijo Dice moviéndose hacia el tanque- están justo aquí.

Los cuatro chicos se subieron a una pequeña escala para sobrepasar el tamaño del tanque y poder ver bien a los peces. Sam se inclinó un poco y en un ágil movimiento tomó un pescado, alzándolo al aire mientras el pescado se agitaba aceleradamente.

-Wow, buena atrapada -la alentó Jade.

-Gracias -le respondió rápidamente Sam.

-Ugh, yo iba a decir buena atrapada -le reclamó Cat.- Buena atrapada, Sam.

-Gracias... -le respondió nuevamente Sam mientras sujetaba con fuerza el atún.

-Es un atún Navaja de Kansas -comentó Jade inclinándose un poco de su posición para observar mejor el pescado.- Genial.

-Genial, Kansas... sí... -comentó Cat tratando de imitar los comentarios de Jade, porque se daba cuenta de que de pronto Jade y Sam tenían más en común de lo que Cat y Jade tenían y eso le entraba a preocupar porque podría perder su amistad con la gótica.

-Esos pescados no parecen tan atroces -comentó Dice mientras contemplaba el pescado en la mano de Sam. La rubia, en otro ágil movimiento, tomó al atún con las dos manos y se lo acercó a Dice, quien vio como el atún mordía a una velocidad imprecionante. Luego, volvió a tirar el pescado al mar.

-Observen esto -dijo mientras sacaba un sandwich de su bolsillo y lo tiraba al tanque.

Al segundo, el agua comenzó a agitarse y a fruncirse en extremo, con atunes saltando feroces por aquí y por allá, todos desesperados en comer el sandwich que Sam había tirado.

-¿Siempre llevas un sandwich en tu bolsillo? -le preguntó Jade.

-Eso intento.

-¿Qué haré? -se lamentó una vez más Dice.- ¿Saben cuánto dinero voy a perder con estos bobos peces?

-Hhm.. espera, espera un segundo -dijo Sam, con una idea en mente, alejándose del tanque para mirar más en perspectiva el paisaje.- ¿Cómo de grande crean que es este tanque?

-Uhm... Cerca de siete metros y medio -le respondió Jade luego de observar un poco el tanque. Cat, aún preocupada por perder a su mejor amiga, se lo refutó.

-Bueno, yo creo que son cerca de seis metros y medios.

-¡HEY! -gritó el hombre de la renta que estaba ubicado por sobre un container.- Ese tanque tiene de largo exactamente siete metros y medio. Así que la pelirroja está equivocada.

Jade se dio vuelta para mirar triunfalmente a Cat y la pequeña se dio vuelta triste, levantando los brazos en resignación.

-Hey Dice -dijo Sam acercándose al muchacho y colocando una mano en su hombro- ya sé cómo poder conseguir dinero de este tanque de Atún.

-Bueno, ¿Qué están pensando? -le preguntó Cat jalando un poco la manga de la rubia. Jade se acercó nuevamente a los muchachos con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Salto en motocicleta? -le preguntó con agilidad antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo.

-Salto en motocicleta -aseguró Sam.

Sam comenzó a moverse alrededor del tanque mientras hablaba con las indicaciones.

-Podríamos poner una rampa por aquí, otra allá arriba. Poner unas gradas y galerías allá atrás, y cobrar un montón de dinero a la gente para que vea el salto.

-¡Eso es una locura! -dijo Cat abriendo la boca.

-¡Me encanta! -sonrió Jade totalmente.

-¡Es perfecto! -le dijo Dice, mientras los tres chicos volvían a acercarse a Sam para hablar y planear mejor la idea.

-Estoy abordo -comentó Cat resignada, nuevamente, al ver la reacción de Jade y Dice ante la idea loca de Sam.

-Espera -se detuvo Dice en seco- ¿Quién va a realizar el salto?

-Yo -respondió Sam orgullosa y con una sonrisa.

-Impresionante -dijo Jade mientras volvía a contemplar el tanque y se formulaba en su mente la imagen de todo.

-¡No! -dijo Cat ahora totalmente preocupada por la vida de Sam-, ¡yo no te dejaré saltar en una motocicleta sobre mil kilos de peligrosos atunes de Nebraska!

-De Kansas -la corrigió Jade con su tono neutro un poco elevado.

-¡Tú eres de Kansas! -le respondió Cat totalmente enojada. Jade frunció su rostro, pero no quiso respoder las incoherencias que normalmente hablaba su amiga.

-Está bien -la trató de tranquilizar Sam- he hecho saltos de distancias más largas que ésta.

-¿Sobre peligrosos atunes? -le preguntó Cat, y sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió-, ¡No!

Sam y Cat comenzaron a discutir sobre cuánto Cat se tenía que relajar y sobre los peligros que implicaban hacer aquel salto para Sam, pero no duró mucho porque Jade les gritó para que se callaran.

-¿Qué tal el Sucio Skipper? -preguntó Jade una vez obtuvo la atención de las dos chicas.

-Oh, ¡Sí! -respondió de inmediato Sam al recordar a aquel motociclista acrobático.

-¿Quién es el Sucio Skipper? -preguntó Dice.

-Es un sujeto de salto temerario que salta sobre cualquier cosa peligrosa en su motocicleta -le explicó rápidamente Sam.

-También es asqueroso -agregó Jade.

-Es pertubador, pero es excelente sobre la motocicleta -agregó por otra parte Sam.

-Está bien, intentaré contactar al Sucio Skipper -dijo Dice inmediatamente sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

-¿Quieres algo de comida? -le preguntó Sam únicamente a Jade.

-Estoy en eso -le respondió de inmediato Jade y dando una media vuelta algo graciosa, se dirigieron de vuelta a la moto.

-Oh, hey -dijo Cat para tratar de sumarse a la invitación- ¿quieren ir a ese nuevo lugar de ensaladas?

Pero las chicas ya se habían subido a la motocicleta riéndose un poco por el comentario de Cat. La pequeña se acercó luego a Dice quien ya estaba con su celular en mano en busca de ese tal Sucio Skipper.

-Hey, Dice, ¿has oído de ese lugar de ensalada? "Lechugas a almorzar"... -le inquirió la pelirroja al pequeño.

-Oh, nos vemos -dijo el chico sin haber escuchado a Cat- me tengo que ir a buscar al Sucio Skipper.

-Oh... okay -dijo Cat con una pisca de sarcasmo.- Hey, chicas, ¿quieren ir a ese lugar de ensaladas? ¿"Lechugas al almuerzo"?

La pelirroja se acercó hasta las chicas que ya se estaban instalando y preparándose sobre la motocicleta, lista para marchar.

-Nos vemos allá -se despidió Jade mientras Sam encendía la motocicleta y se marchaban de allí con velocidad mientras dejaban a su paso un rastro de humor del motor.

Cat inhaló un poco de aquel humo y se quedó tosiendo unos segundos. Cuando se calmó, se giró para ver en la dirección en donde las chicas habían desaparecido, pero el hombre de la renta de hace un rato, la llamó desde la misma posición por sobre el container.

-¡Hey! -dijo aquel pescador- Ese nuevo lugar de ensaladas se llama "Lechugas comen almuerzo", así que estabas equivocada, ¡de nuevo!.

Cat hizo un puchero y levantó sus brazos apenada. Ahora es cuando preferiría que su temor de que las chicas se suicidaran unas a otras realmente se hiciera realidad, porque de verdad no quería que Sam le robara a su mejor amiga o que Jade le robara a su compañera de cuarto. Es como si ambas chicas hubieran encontrado a su compañero de travesuras y estuvieran dispuestas a abandonar a la pequeña en cualquier momento... como lo que recién había sucedido. Y para rematar la atrocidad de los hechos, Cat ahora tenía que ir a terminar un proyecto para la clase de Sikowitz totalmente sola.

Se fue a su casa caminando lentamente mientras pensaba en lo sucedido y se angustiaba más aun. Cuando llegó a casa se puso de inmediato a trabajar, conociéndose a sí misma y sabiendo que con su poca concentración necesitaba ocupar todo el tiempo del mundo.

Terminó de Noche, justo antes de que Sam entrara por la puerta. La rubia entró, tiró su chaqueta en el sillón, sus llaves en la mesa de centro y luego se tiró ella al sillón. La pelirroja se apresuró hasta llegar al centro de la sala.

-¿Y Jade? -preguntó Cat esperanzada.

-Oh, la pasé a dejar a su casa allá en Hollywood. ¿Sabías que viajar en Motocicleta por la carretera es ilegal? -preguntó Sam haciendo una mueca rara.

-¿Jade se fue? -preguntó angustiada y triste- ¿Sin despedirse?

-Oh, sí... me dijo que te dijera algo... -comentó Sam tratando de recordar qué era eso que le había pedido decir.

-¿Enserio? -la cara de Cat se iluminó un poco.

-Oh, ¡Sí! -dijo recordando y sentándose como corresponde en el sillón- que esperaba que el proyecto quedara presentable.

Cat desechó todas sus esperanzas y luego se excusó con Sam diciendo que se iba a acostar porque tenía escuela temprano. No pudo dormir mucho aquel día pensando y temiendo con su amistad con Jade y Sam, en partes iguales.

* * *

Así que... va lento un poco, ¿qué creen? Tal vez pueda acelerar las cosas ;)

Están en su completa libertad de dar fav, de seguir esta historia, de dejar un lindo comentario y volver en siete días más para leer el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

Ah, lo otro... he cambiado el título porque así se ve más bonito y más acorde a los títulos de los episodios de Sam & Cat c:

¡Besos y Abrazos!

(¡Comenten!)


End file.
